Zizanie chaussettienne
by LiliCatAll
Summary: C'est un complot mondial ! Mais il ne se laissera pas faire ! Sauf si le coupable n'est pas celui qu'il croit. Humour. NaruSasu.
**Titre :** Zizanie chaussettienne.

 **Auteur :** Lilicat

 **Fandom :** Naruto

 **Pairing :** NaruSasu

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Humour

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto est l'unique propriétaire de Naruto et ses comparses.

 **Résumé :** C'est un complot mondial ! Mais il ne se laissera pas faire ! Sauf si le coupable n'est pas celui qu'il croit.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : Disparition.

* * *

 **Zizanie chaussettienne.**

C'était un problème mondial et connu de tous, mais personne ne faisait rien pour le contrer. Pourtant ce problème n'épargnait personne ! Absolument personne ! Tout le monde y était confronté régulièrement. Tout le monde râlait sur ce problème bien particulier mais personne ne faisait rien ! C'était intolérable ! Incompréhensible ! C'était une machination des grands industriels qui en profitaient pour s'en mettre plein les poches ! Et personne ne disait rien, personne ne manifestait son mécontentement en défilant dans la rue avec des banderoles et des slogans bien sentis !

Mais il était hors de question que lui, se laisse faire sans rien dire ! Non ! Il refusait de se plier à la loi du silence comme tout le monde ! Jamais ! Il lutterait bec et ongle contre cette épidémie internationale ! Il refusait d'engrosser plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà les patrons véreux et complices de ce fléau. Parce que oui, il ne fallait pas non plus le prendre pour plus blond qu'il n'était ! Les patrons étaient forcément derrière cette machination démoniaque.

Qui à part eux avaient intérêt à ce que cela se produise ? Qui tirait profit de la détresse émotionnelle et physique des victimes de cette ruse perverse ? Qui se remplissait les poches sur le dos des pauvres gens impuissants face à ce drame quotidien ? Qui était suffisamment puissant pour maintenir la chape de silence des médias sur le sujet ? C'était forcément eux... Les grands patrons ! Tout ça c'était de leur faute ! Mais il ne fuirait pas le combat ! Non ! Ce serait long et difficile, il en avait conscience, mais il n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir révélé au grand jour cette machination diabolique !

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

La voix grave qui retentit derrière lui le fit sursauter. Lentement Naruto se retourna pour faire face à Sasuke qui venait de rentrer du travail et le fixait d'un air dubitatif.

\- Euh... commença Naruto en observant la machine à laver qu'il venait de démonter à l'aide d'une masse.

\- Je vois... ironisa Sasuke. Que t'a fait notre malheureuse machine à laver ?

Naruto fourragea ses mèches blondes, un air embarrassé sur le visage. Repensant à sa révolte intérieure, il prit son air le plus combatif possible et s'exclama :

\- Elle m'a avalé une chaussette ! C'est inadmissible ! Tous les jours il y a des milliers de chaussettes qui disparaissent dans le monde ! Et personne ne dit rien ! Sauf qu'on est obligé d'en racheter ! Et qui c'est qui s'en met pleins les fouilles ? Les patrons ! Y'en a marre ! Ils nous taxent assez comme ça, s'en en plus en rajouter avec leur machination de disparition de chaussette. Il n'est pas question que je cautionne ça ! Alors je cherche ma chaussette ! Quitte à démonter cette foutue machine qui est leur complice ! Oui, les fabricants de lave-linges sont les complices des grands patrons de la chaussette !

Sasuke regarda son amant s'agitait dans tous les sens en vociférant ses accusations abracadabrantes, ne sachant s'il devait rire du ridicule de la situation ou se fâcher devant le massacre de la machine à laver. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal pour en racheter une, leurs finances n'étant pas au beau fixe après le passage des impôts. Un mouvement à ses pieds attira son attention sur Kyuubi le chihuahua roux de son homme.

Levant un sourcil curieux, il remarqua que le petit chien avait dans la gueule un bout de tissu qui ressemblait fort à une chaussette de Naruto. Il le suivit du regard confirmant ainsi ses doutes. Oui, un truc orange avec des grenouilles vertes dessus, il n'y avait que les chaussettes de Naruto pour être aussi flashy. Il s'était assuré lui-même de faire disparaître tout autre vêtement de couleur trop éblouissante ou au motif douteux de la garde-robe de son homme.

Amusé, il vit le chihuahua se diriger vers son panier, y déposer précautionneusement la chaussette et se coucher dessus. D'un geste, Sasuke interrompit la tirade enflammée de Naruto :

\- Quoi ! Protesta celui-ci.

\- Viens voir, l'enjoignit Sasuke.

Naruto eu une moue boudeuse, bien conscient que son brun ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille, mais suivit quand même curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait de plus important que son problème de chaussette disparue. Choqué, il vit Sasuke soulever Kyuubi pour prendre la fameuse chaussette qu'il cherchait partout depuis des heures.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé ton voleur de chaussettes, expliqua calmement Sasuke en lui tendant Kyuubi.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès ! protesta Naruto prêt à défendre bec et ongle son cher toutou qu'il serrait amoureusement dans ses bras.

Mais il se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche quand Sasuke souleva le coussin du panier, dévoilant une dizaine de chaussettes de couleurs vives.

\- Mais... Mais... Bégaya le blond choqué.

\- Quand tu auras fini de constater l'évidence, tu me feras le plaisir de faire la lessive à la main, lâcha Sasuke. Ou d'aller au lavomatique. On a pas les moyens de racheter une machine ce mois-là, tu vas donc te coltiner la corvée de lessive jusqu'à ce qu'on remplace l'innocente machine que tu as détruite. Et range tes chaussettes ! Si tu les rangeais, il ne pourrait pas te les voler !

Sur ces mots, Sasuke planta là Naruto et son chihuahua pour aller prendre une douche bien méritée après une journée de dur labeur. De son côté Naruto fixa un long moment la preuve du crime, avant de poser un regard désespéré sur la machine brisée. Il ouvrit le bouche pour engueuler Kyuubi responsable de cette situation, mais craqua en voyant l'air heureux et béat de son toutou. Ouais... Il allait ranger ses chaussettes... Et donc aller au lavomatique pendant un bon mois... Tout ça pour une chaussette.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Et voilà ! Comment Sasuke a déjoué le complot des chaussettes disparues... Quoi ? C'est pas drôle ? Bon, ben tant pis alors... Une petite review quand même ?

Lili


End file.
